


Le Merveilleux Festival De L'hiver Des Fdp

by Linconnuedugame



Category: South Park
Genre: Festival de l'hiver, Français | French, M/M, Romane et son doliprane, Short One Shot, south park - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linconnuedugame/pseuds/Linconnuedugame
Summary: Bouffe ma neige connard.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Le Merveilleux Festival De L'hiver Des Fdp

C'est noël à South Park, et dans le reste du monde aussi. Enfin je crois ?

Je viens de vérifier, et nan il se trouve que c'est un "Festival de l'hiver" maintenant. Well shit.

Donc les enfants de South Park, dont nos 4 personnages préférés, étaient dans le jardin de Cartman pour fêter le Festival de l'hiver non religieux et sans neige entre potes.

**-C'est vraiment trop nul y'a pas de neige ! J'vais pas pouvoir étouffer Kyle avec cette année ! C'était vraiment un rituel important pour moi !** _s'exclama Cartman en boudant_

Le roux n'était pas super content, il fronça ses sourcils de hamster trop mignons qui ne le rendaient pas crédible.

**-Je t'emmerde gros lard** ! _répondit-il_

Stanley baissa la caméra de son portable.

**-C'est pas cool les gars on va se faire démonétiser !** _S'écria-t-il_

**\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'argent pour m'acheter des magazines porno et de la tegrity coke.** _Ajouta Kenny_

Kyle haussa les épaules.

**-En même temps faire un podcast sur la neige sans neige c'était vraiment nul comme idée.** _dit-il_

Ces quatre gamins étaient vraiment stupides, sauf bien-sûr Kyle qui est constructif, adorable et intelligent et tout ce qui est positif en fait.

**-Ah j'ai une idée les gars ! On a qu'à faire un podcast sur les cadeaux !**

**-Nan Stan, YouTube va dire que c'est du contenu pour enfants et nous enculer. Je sais ce qu'ils pourront jamais nous reprocher ! Une chanson !**

**-Tu veux dire comme Finger Bang ?** _demanda Kenny_

**\- Oui !**

Les garçons avaient regagné le sourire, et l'esprit du festival de l'hiver. Ils allaient pouvoir se gaver de YouTube money pour au moins 3 mois.

Alors qu'ils se ruaient tous dans la maison de Cartman pour trouver leurs costumes, ils tombèrent sur Sheila, la mère de Kyle, qui avait l'air fâchée.

**-Kyle ! Mwahaha je suis un élément perturbateur, et tu vas rentrer tout de suite à la maison parce que j'en ai envie d'abord !**

**-Quewa ! Mais maman !**

Avec son sourire vilain, elle attrapa son fils par le bras. Stanley et Kenneth étaient terrifiés.

**-Non je refuse que le juif parte ! On a besoin de lui !** _s'exclama alors Éric, qui prit d'un élan de bravoure attrapa l'autre bras de Kyle_

Mais le vile monstre _(rip Sheila on t'aime bien en vrai)_ fit une pichenette sur le front de Cartman, ce qui était sa faiblesse, et kidnappa son fils.

Éric s'effondra au sol sous les cris faussement apeurés des deux autres bollosses qui partirent chercher un doliprane.

**-Attend moi c'est Romane j'te prépare un doliprane !** _dit Kenny en se roulant de rire sur le sol_

**-Vous êtes pas drôle les gars ! M'en fou je vais chercher Kyle !**

Sur ces mots il renversa le doliprane sur la tête de Stan car il n'aime pas le style et partit à la recherche du roux.

Ces imbéciles ne comprenaient rien à ses sentiments, qu'ils aillent faire des tuto makeup foiré dans une cave ça lui fera des vacances.

Même si on était déjà en vacances.

…Vous avez compris ? Ouais bref...

Il arriva assez vite chez Kyle, qui habitait à trois mètres de chez lui. La route avait été longue, et il dû se reposer sur le mur pour reprendre des forces.

Quand soudain il entendit des cris depuis l'une des fenêtres.

**-Oh mon dieu Cartman ! Vien me secourir !**

C'était Kyle et il était déguisé en princesse, la drogue avait-elle fait effet sur Éric ?

Il dégaina son épée en carton, massacra les plantes de Madame Broflovski, la balança sur un passant puis commença à grimper au mur.

Cartman n'eut aucune difficulté à le faire, car il avait l'habitude. Oui il avait l'habitude de grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre de Kyle, pour lui refiler le sida avec une seringue par exemple, ah que de souvenirs.

Finalement, arrivé à la fenêtre, Kyle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter et il la prit avant de tomber comme une merde dans sa chambre en faisant une galipette.

**-Oh lala Éric tu es mon sauveur ! _Oh putain comment l'auteur respecte pas mon caractère c'est abusé..._ **

**-T'a vu ça, je mérite bien un petit quelque chose nan ?**

**\- Oui~**

Kyle se retourna, attrapa du rouge à lèvre et s'en mit. Ensuite il se tourna vers Éric et s'approcha de lui.

**-Une coque Rhinoshield et un compte sur Raid Shadow Legend ? Avec en** **bonus une promotion de -70% sur l'abonnement Nord** **VPN ! Grâce au code "VATEFAIREFOUTR** E" _dit-il_

Cartman soupira.

**-J'ai déjà tout ça ! Autre chose Kyle !**

**-Mmh...Quelque chose que t'a jamais eu ? Un bisou tu veux dire ?**

C'était violent mais peu importe. _(Et faux en plus, quand on est un vrai fan on se souvient que Wendy a embrassé Cartman dans un épisode où- ouais on s'en branle)_

Le roux posa alors ses petites mains sur les joues de son sauveur et lui offrit un doux baiser tout sweet.

Et comme je ne sais pas décrire les bisous, on va juste dire que c'était très bien et que c'est la fin du one shot.

  
  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà je reposte quelque chose que j'avais déjà posté sur Wattpad.  
> C'est juste pour tester.  
> Et oui c'est un One Shot de Noël alors qu'on est en octobre mais je m'en branle.


End file.
